deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Battlefan's Season 1 Finale : Vampires vs. Chiang-Shih
Before the dawn of science, myth and tales about the undead had already been haunting around our civilizations. In the west, those undead came in the form of demonic blood-thirsty creatures named Vampires, while in ancient China, folk tales also depicted a kind of resurrected cannibals named Chiang-Shih, who was regarded as the Asian counterpart of Vampires. Though these two creatures have many differences in their habits, appearance, and ways to kill, there's no doubt that when they clashed into each other, they would spare no mercy and remorse. When the legends crashes, who will survive and who will be turned into victims ? We shall see...... Vampires Vampires are a type of demonic undead creature that held a natural hunger for blood. The common interpretation of vampires describes them as human-alike skinny, pale and hunchback ghouls that reside in the darkness, waiting for midnight to go out and hunt animals or humans for blood. They're also believed to have superhuman strength and endurance, though they can be physically harmed our destroyed through huge impact, explosion or certain strike on head, chest, neck or other weak parts. It's important to strengthen that Vampires featured in this battle come in the forms of common mythological version of Vampire, not in the form of specific vampire members (like the court) or ant special vampires that have been featured in literature or movies. Now let's seee what they bring in : *Extremely Close Range : Fangs. As you know, Vampires need to bite people and animals in order to suck out their blood. So sharp fangs are in need. *Close Range : Claws. Vampires have animal-alike claws, allowing them to slash their opponents. *Special : Shapeshifting. Vampires can change their forms into bats for limited short period of time. This allows them to approach their opponents from air. *Psychological feature : Vampire roar / cry / scream. Used to create fearsome atomphere. *Other ability : Superhuman strength and endurance, superhuman stealth, superhuman agility and so on. We'll be discussing these features and comparing them with those of Chiang-Shih's in X-factor Section of this blog. Vampire1.jpg|Common Vampire VampireTheeth.jpg|Fangs. Vampire Claw.jpg|Claws VampireBat.jpg|Shapeshift into bats Chiang-Shih Chiang-Shih（僵尸）, is a kind of mythtical creature that have been featured in various Chinese legends, classic literatures and movies. The term "僵尸" , which originated from Song Dynasty tales of undead evil creatures haunting in capital city, means "Stoned Deadbody" in Chinese, which suggests that Chiang-Shih is also a kind of resurrected creature, similar to voodoo zombies. In fact, in a classic Qing Dynasty Novel , Chiang-Shih was described to be dead bodies of men died from extreme sorrow being resurrected by Taoist dark magic . They usually dressed in traditional Chinese costume from Qing Dynasty, and appear to be cyanosed in skin. These creatures maintain natural hunger for human spirit, which can be consumed by Chiang-Shih through sucking the blood of their victims or constant breathing towards the victim's forehead (where the ancient Chinese people believe the spirit of man exist ). They're also described to have superhuman strength and endurance. However, it's important to point out here that the original page for Chiang-Shih on this wikia exaggerated the ability of Chiang-Shih a little bit. Now let's see what they bring in ： *Extremely Close Range : Poisonous Teeth. In most descriptions, the teeth of Chiang-Shih are slightly sharpened. Due to the fact that Chiang-Shih are men died from great sorrow and raised back to life through dark magic or cult activites, their teeth are also severely poisoned, which cannot affect themselves, but can reduce the health of or kill their opponents. *Close Range : Common Human hands with brute force. For some reasons, most depictions of them have mutilated teeth, but their hands are rather average hands of dead people. But those hands maintain above-average force, which can break through weak glass and rip apart flesh. *Special : Groundhogs ability and Kangroo Jumps. Before rising up to the ground, Chiang-Shih buried themselves in soil before dusk, and they can travel underground without making any noise. When they reach the ground, they can jump like this guy , up down the rooves. *Psychological feature : They can't roar or scream, but their appearances are way scarier than those Vampires. They have twisted face, mutilated skins and they wear costumes with weird pictures and totems drawn on. *Other ability : Fairly the same with Vampires, but I'll discuss that in X-Factor Section below. One special thing is that if a Chiang-Shih blows air or beathes towards another living creature, including Vampires, it will greatly reduce their health and vigor, also deep breath or constant blows can result in certain kill. (Deep ones requires prep through hidng and taking in air. Constant ones requires preps and time.) Th888.jpg|Chiang Shih timg66666.jpg|Poisonous Teeth Chiang-shih-Vampire.jpg|Human hands. X-Factors : Vampires - Chiang Shihs *Strength : 80-85. Both have superhuman strength. However Chiang Shih needs to burst through soils and underground caves in their daily routine, so this requires better strength than Vampires who do not need to do such things in their daily life. *Endurance : 90-90. Fairly equal . Both are undead warriors that can't be harm with ease. Vampires can endure bullets, stabs, crashes and impacts, while Chiang-Shih can do the same with their dark magic supporting their body. However both can be killed with explosions, huge impacts, bashes and being ripped apart. *Intelligence: 80-70. Vampires tend to keep their human intelligence after being turned into undead creatures, and they need to use various tactics to deal with different animals and humans of different habits and countries. Chiang-Shih, on the other hand, though also maintain certain amount of their memory and intelligence, are highly biased by dark magic which keep their minds in bestial condition, but not cunning condition. However, it's important to strengthen that Chiang-Shih are not stupid, they also accumulate experience and certain tactics from dealing with Taoist Dark magicians, animals and soldiers , but when it comes to using them, they're slightly out matched by Vampires due to their bestial murderous mind that sometimes focus more on consuming souls immediately than playing mind games with their opponents. *Stealth : 75-90. Vampires are stealthy, making only small bat murmurs before they come for you (except if they roar to scare you out of your wits). However Chiang-Shih are creatures in dead silence, making sounds of leaves slightly falling or no sound at all when theymove on ground or jump in the air, while only making extremely weak noise while moving underground ( except when they burst out of the ground to grab your throat). *Agility and speed : 85-82. Vampires jump from rooves to rooves, dashing through fields and streams. Chiang Shihs hop up and down rooves and small hills, rushing through underground tunnels and corridors. However, Chiang-Shih are stoned dead bodies, making their body harder and thicker, reduing their agility a little bit. *Experience in such battles : 95-95. Both have fought animals, hunters, magicians, small groups soldiers of ( Eastern and Central European countries and Chinese Dynasties) and their own kind. *Killer Instinct : 100-100. This one is pointless, isn't it ? Battle Vampires : Jiang Shi: Somewhere in Shanxi Province, China Five Vampires forded into a marshy graveyard. They gazed around the deserted land, partly out of instinct to seek for possible victims, partly out of interest for taking a close look at the Taoist temple standing in the center of the yard. One of them wandered down a path, randomly kicking down a tombstone with unintelligible Chinese words curved on one side. The reckless act revealed a pair of corroded human hands stretching out from the ground, tightly clutched at the Vampire's leg, pulling him down instantly. A few feet away emerged the head of a Jiang-Shi, which sank its teeth covered with poisonous chemicals into the neck of the Vampire, injecting pain and agony into the cycle system inside its body. Noticing his friend falling down, another Vampire turned back, first disgusted at the marauding scene, then immediately slashed his sharpened claws across the Jiang-Shi's face, removing half of its head . However, this couldn't save his friend from suffer. After a brief moment of trembling caused by the poison, the Vampire lay dead on the ground . "What's the hell is that ?" The Vampire thought to himself as he signaled others to come around. The severed head of the Jiang-Shi kept popping out green, smelling liquids, which caught the attention of a couple of crows flown by. A raven fell dead as soon as it set foot on the liquid. The second one attempted to flee, but more hands emerged from the ground, breaking it apart. The Vampires scattered in the graveyard, preparing to engage in a fight. A Jiang Shi hopped towards a Vampire, who shapeshifted into a bat and fled. He landed on the rooftop of the temple, where he shifted back to steady himself. To his astonishment, the Jiang Shi hopped up into the sky, flying across the yard, going straight for him. The Jiang Shi inevitably crashed into the Vampire, who had no time to draw out his claws. The mindless creature landed a hard kick into the Vampire's chest, sending him crashing into the main hall, pounding the Vampire into pieces on the solemn stone Taoist symbol of Yin-Yang . Watching his enemy meet his end, the creature sprang back to the yard. On his way, a vampire landed on his shoulder as a bat, sinking his teeth into the Jiang-Shi's neck, beginning good-old-fashioned blood-sucking trick. With the blood being ripped off its body, the Jiang Shi was out of strength, who fell down to the ground and slammed dead. While the Vampire was afflicted with the poison from the Jiang-Shi's blood, which caused him to die shortly after . Back into the yard, where remaining Vampires had tricked other Jiang-Shis into a game of chasing. They kept shapeshifting into various animals, outreaching the resurrected stoned bodies. One particular Vampire approached a Jiang-Shi in wolf from, jumping onto its back, poking out his enhanced claws into its neck, flying off the stoned head of the zombie . He rushed towards another Jiang-Shi, who hoisted up a gigantic tombstone. The Jiang-Shi smashed the stone on the wolf's head, breaking it into pieces . As the Jiang-Shi averted his eyes from the broken skull, another Vampire who'd been hiding behind the tree dashed out, running towards the Jiang-Shi at an unimaginable speed, landing heavy strikes on its back with his claws, tearing apart its body with great force . Exhausted at the hardness and thickness of the Jiang-Shih's flesh, the Vampire stood their patting, while still gazing around for other enemies. He spotted the last Jiang-Shi springing towards him. Visualizing the fact that his strength could not make it up for tearing apart another harsh creature like that, he dodged back as the Jiang Shi landed nearby. The creature hopped towards him, pulling both of its hands forward, with sinister sparkles coming out of its green eyes, shaking the Qing Dynasty costume on its stoned body. "Ha." The Vampire rushed forward in a sudden, slicing off both off its arms, causing the Jiang Shi to swing, which entitled the Vampire with a chance to reach the weaker part of its legs. After chopping off a leg in a second , the Jiang Shi fell down, but not yet dead. "Now what's else have you got?" The Vampire postured before the zombie, thinking of possible ways to end its life with torments. He bend and gazed down at the stoned face of the creature, and beamed out a sadistic smile. All in a sudden, the creature opened its mouth, launching out a mist of gas, which was the mixture of acid, chlorine and other poisonous fogs originating from dark magic and hell. The Vampire roared in bewilderment and fear, as he tumbled on the ground, snoring and screaming. A few minutes later, all no noise vanished and the Vampire fell into dead silence . The Jiang Shi crawled back to the grave with his last limb, diving into the coffin again, burying himself down to avoid sunrise. It would take decades or more to grow those lost parts back, which means villages nearby can finally took up peaceful nights for an awful while. Winner: Jiang-Shi Expert's Opinion The votes were tied, so I flipped a coin to decide the winner. While both warriors couldn't out match each other in terms of powers and weapons, the brutal nature, dark magic and instinct of Jiang Shis ensured their victory over Vampires, who might maintain certain degree of intelligence, but are easier to panic and get reckless in battles comparing to emotionless ancient Chinese mythical bio-weapons like Chiang-Shi. Category:Blog posts